User blog:RTLP9292/My park with all the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar!
Note: Yes, yes, I know I already posted this in the discussions topic, but I didn't know I had a more appropriate place to post my post, so I'll post this here too, enjoy! So, as you all know, if you want to put all the dinosaurs on a single island you have to do a lot of planning, from space to the population of each animal and then, thinking about it, I designed my future park in the paint with all the dinosaurs (except the hybrids), I really hope that the scale of the facilities is correct, because it took a while to plan. In my park I thought of putting each dinosaur in its respective biome and with other dinosaurs that shared the same place at the same time, and although some specimens has a different coloration from one another, I thought of it as a difference between males and females (I know this is not in the game, but it's just to give a little more realism and life to the animals) or just to make them more beautiful and realistic aspect. (Let me know if the scale of some installation is wrong, so I can fix it as soon as possible) 1: Australian forest Species: 12 Muttaburrasaurus (Jungle Pattern) Population: 12 Enclosure: A wide river making a curve in one side of the enclosure, a margin rich in shrubs and next to it the edge of a forest Visibility: Gyrosphere 2: Hidden Oasis Species: 5 Gallimimus (2 Males with the Jungle Pattern and 3 Females with the Coastal Pattern), 5 Tsintaosaurus (Tundra Pattern), 4 Archaeornithomimus (Basic Pattern) and 2 Sinoceratops (Steppe Pattern) Population: 16 Enclosure: An oasis surrounded by some trees, which in turn will be surrounded by irregular terrain with few shrubs. Visibility: Gyrosphere 3: Desert Thieves Species: 6 Velociraptors (2 Males with the Arid Pattern and 4 Females with the Tundra Pattern) Population: 6 Enclosure: A deregulated land surrounding a small oasis with some trees and shrubs around. Visibility: Gyrosphere 4: Jurassic China Species: 4 Gigantspinosaurus (Taiga Pattern), 4 Huayangosaurus (1 Male with the Arid Pattern and 3 Females with the Basic Pattern), 4 Chungkingosaurus (Tundra Pattern) and 2 Mamenchisaurus (Alpine Pattern). Population: 14 Enclosure: A large forest encircling a clearing with a pond with plenty of ground plants and shrubs. Visibility: Gyrosphere and Viewing Platform 5: Crichtonsaurus jungle Species: 1 Crichtonsaurus (Basic Pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A forest with several shrubs and several puddles of water, and around these pools small clearings. Visibility: Gyrosphere 6: Jurassic Savannah Species: 5 Kentrosaurus (2 Males with the Steppe Pattern and 3 Females with the Basic Pattern) and 2 Brachiosaurus (Steppe Pattern) Population: 7 Enclosure: A plain with some trees and abundance in shrubs with two small lakes. Visibility: Gyrosphere and Viewing Platform 7: Madagascar Cannibal Species: 1 Majungasaurus (Tundra Pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A plain with a small well of water in the center with trees in scarcity around. Visibility: Viewing Gallery 8: River sailer Species: 1 Spinosaurus (Basic Pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A river occupying practically the whole enclosure with an island in the center, in its banks abundance in trees and beyond a plain with several ground plants and some trees. Visibility: Viewing Gallery 9: Suchomimus swamp Species: 1 Suchomimus (Basic Pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A large wetland near the fences with many trees, further along several ponds surrounded by trees and ground plants Visibility: Viewing Gallery 10: England Thorns Species: 2 Polacanthus (Basic Pattern) Population: 2 Enclosure: A small river that meets the sea, on the sea shore an empty beach and on the river bank several shrubs and some trees surrounding the fence. Visibility: Gyrosphere. 11: Fishing Claw Species: 2 Baryonyx (Basic Pattern) Population: 2 Enclosure: A river passing through the enclosure, with two smaller tributaries, with small open areas around, along the river trees in abundance. Visibility: Viewing Gallery 12: Castaway Species: 1 Metriacanthosaurus (Basic Pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A large island with two other small islands around, on the main island a small forest, further on a small lake without plants and on the coast an empty beach, the other islands will be empty. Visibility: Viewing Gallery 13: Bull with teeth Species: 2 Carnotaurus (1 Male with the Basic Pattern and 1 Female with the Savannah Pattern) Population: 2 Enclosure: A plain with plenty of shrubbery and a puddle of water on a small slope with a few trees all around. Visibility: Viewing Gallery 14: Southern giants Species: 2 Giganotosaurus (1 Male with the Tundra Pattern and 1 Female with the Arid Pattern) Population: 2 Enclosure: A canyon with a small creek and few trees at its base and two large plains at the top with plenty of shrubs. Visibility: Viewing Gallery 15: Double crested carnivore Species: 1 Dilophosaurus (Basic Pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A pond with a great plain with some trees and ground plants. Visibility: Gyrosphere 16: Land of Giants Species: 5 Stegosaurus (2 Males with the Wetland Pattern and 3 Females with the Basic Pattern), 3 Camarasaurus (Steppe Pattern), 3 Apatosaurus (Savannah Pattern), 3 Diplodocus (1 Male with the Basic Pattern and 2 Female with the Arid Pattern) and 1 Brachiosaurus (Basic Pattern). Population: 15 Enclosure: An immense plain with a great amount of shrubs, with some trees around, but that number of trees increases as it moves away from the two lakes of the enclosure. Visibility: Gyrosphere and Viewing Platform 17: Ceratosaurus pack Species: 3 Ceratosaurus (1 Male with the Basic Pattern and 2 Female with the Savannah Pattern) Population: 3 Enclosure: A plain with plenty of shrubs, with the edge of the forest at the edge of the enclosure, with a small puddle in the forest. Visibility: Viewing Gallery 18: Lion of the Jurassic Species: 1 Allosaurus (Arid Pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A plain with some shrubs and few trees around and a small pound of water, further down a small hill with a tree. Visibility: Viewing Gallery 19: Walking armor Species: 1 Sauropelta (Basic Pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A plain with some shrubs and a pond near the center, with a hill and few trees. Visibility: Gyrosphere 20: Terrible Claws Species: 1 Nodosaurus (Arid Pattern) and 6 Deinonychus (2 Male with the Basic Pattern and 4 Females with the Alpine Pattern) Population: 7 Enclosure: An uneven terrain with some shrubs and a small lake with very few trees and ground plants all around. Visibility: Gyrosphere 21: Canadian Creek Species: 4 Maiasaurus (1 Male with the Savannah Pattern, 2 Females with the Basic pattern and 1 Albino Female with the Alpine Pattern), 3 Chasmosaurus (1 Male with the Tundra Pattern and 2 Females with the Arid Pattern), 2 Corythosaurus (Basic Pattern) and 2 Styracosaurus (1 Male with the Wetland Pattern and 1 Female with the Basic Pattern) Population: 11 Enclosure: A deregulated region with ground plants and shrubs in abundance and some trees in the region and a river passing through the enclosure Visibility: Gyrosphere 22: American coast Species: 6 Parasaurolophus (Basic Pattern) and 3 Pentaceratops (Steppe Pattern) Population: 9 Enclosure: A river that is widening until reaching the coast with trees in abundance, a little beyond the river ground plants in abundance and some shrubs Visibility: Gyrosphere 23: Helmet heads Species: 4 Stygimoloch (Steppe Pattern), 3 Dracorex (Woodland Pattern) e 3 Pachycephalosaurus (1 Male with the Basic Pattern and 2 Female with the Alpine pattern) Population: 10 Enclosure: A deregulated land with plenty of shrubs and ground plants, a small river with a few trees around it Visibility: Gyrosphere 24: Tyrant King Species: 1 Tyrannosaurus (Coastal pattern) Population: 1 Enclosure: A higher area with plenty of shrubs and ground plants, further down a river surrounded by some trees and ground plants Visibility: Viewing Gallery. 25: Duck beaks Species: 1 Ankylosaurus (Rainforest pattern) and 7 Edmontosaurus (2 with the Wetland pattern, 2 with the Tundra pattern, 2 with the Basic pattern and 1 with the Woodland pattern). Population: 8 Enclosure: A raised area with bushes and ground plants in abundance, and a swamp surrounded by trees. Visibility: Gyrosphere 26: Three horned faces Species: 6 Struthiomimus (Savannah pattern), 4 Torosaurus (1 Male with the Steppe pattern and 3 Females with the Coastal pattern) and 3 Triceratops (1 Male with the Arid pattern and 2 Females with the Basic pattern). Population: 13 Enclosure: Higher terrain with bushes and ground plants in abundance, a decline with a river surrounded by trees. Visibility: Gyrosphere Hey, I'm going to leave here a map of the space on Isla Nublar, so you can plan your own park if you want, so you do not get frustrated while trying to fit all the dinosaurs on an island. Category:Blog posts